


Tryst

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s a five-letter word for ‘secret affair’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryst

Tanna loves mornings like this, when her dorm is filled with the soft murmur of the television and the buzz of her roommates interacting with each other. It makes her feel like she belongs, even if she is still somewhat on the outside looking in. It’s not that she wasn’t invited to join them; Lorelai came early that morning with coffees and muffins and specifically knocked repeatedly at her door until she’d woken up. Lorelai is always so nice to her and Tanna can’t help but gravitate towards her bubbly, warm disposition. No one can, not even Paris, who had decided to skip a study date in the library in order to have breakfast with the Gilmores. It’s strange seeing Paris like this--unusually vibrant and animated--but Tanna thinks that it’s probably just the effect that Lorelai has on people. 

Now she’s dressed and breakfast has been eaten and she’s sitting on the armchair with her physics book propped open on her lap. Rory has drifted off into her bedroom to answer her cell phone, and Lorelai and Paris are sitting side by side on the couch. Paris has a yellow legal pad in front of her, but she hasn’t written anything new since the last time Tanna checked twenty minutes ago. Lorelai is stretched out beside her, legs propped up on the coffee table, scribbling answers into a crossword puzzle. 

Tanna should be in her room studying, but she’s been lonely. She likes being around people in the comfort of her own living space. Paris still intimidates her, but she’s barely said anything in jest to her today, and it’s a refreshing change. 

“I am a crossword genius,” Lorelai exclaims, furiously writing in another answer. “Look at this! I’ve got nearly all of the ‘across’ answers and I haven’t even gotten to the ‘down’ section yet!”

“You’re doing the Puzzler in _People_ and you’re a guru of movie trivia. Of _course_ you’re going to complete the entire thing,” Paris replies, her voice harboring none of her usual scathing criticism. 

“Hey, fifty-three across was ‘eggo’, a four-letter word for a brand of frozen-waffles. My genius clearly surpasses details of the entertainment industry.” 

Tanna notices that Paris smirks. “I’d like to see you take on the _New York Times_ crossword puzzle.” 

“Pssh…piece o’ cake. I accept your challenge, Ms. Gellar. Next Sunday, you and me.” 

Paris giggles ( _since when does Paris giggle?_ ) and shakes Lorelai’s hand. “What’s the prize for the winner?” 

“Loser has to do anything the winner wants.” 

“Anything?” 

“Anything.” 

Tanna blushes at the devious expression on Paris’s face. “Careful what you wish for, Gilmore.” 

“You’re going down, Gellar.” 

Tanna blushes even harder and lifts the heavy textbook to cover her face. She wonders if they realize how…. _inappropriate_ they sound. Tanna may not be very experienced, but she knows a double entendre when she hears one. She glances over the paragraph she’s just reread. 

“What’s a five-letter word for ‘secret affair’?” Lorelai asks. 

Tanna peeks over the top of her book to see the weirdly…lingering gaze that passes between the two. Paris looks almost predatory. 

“Tryst.” 

“Aah,” Lorelai replies, writing in the answer. She grazes Paris’s knuckle with her pen. “Shoulda known that one.” 

“Yes, you should have,” Paris says in a low voice, her shoulder pressing against Lorelai’s. 

Tanna closes her book and quietly gets up, realizing that neither Paris nor Lorelai have noticed her in the room with them. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she silently retreats into her bedroom. She presses her cold hands to her burning cheeks. Paris and Lorelai? Rory’s _mom_? She shakes her head, deciding that she will make her scarce on Sunday morning so that she doesn’t have to play the role of voyeur. Relationships are confusing, and Tanna decides that she’ll just stick with physics. 

\---


End file.
